A Day in His Life
by Monitor
Summary: This little thing just popped into my head, and a fan said i should write more Fett! Boba Fett goes looking for something to do while his father is out... this could be bad...


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I don't own a car, and I don't own this computer, so PLEASE don't sue me!!!  
  
Humm, a fan suggested I write more Boba Fett stories, like ones about when he was a kid…. This will take a while…. I don't read comic books, but I did read the AOTC book so I know a LITTLE…. I'll do my best, so please don't bite my head off if I do something wrong…  
  
  
  
Boba Fett woke up bright and early as usual. He bounced out of his bunk and pulled on some clothes and ran out to the kitchen of the living quarters. He sat down at the table, running his fingers through his messy hair. Then he remembered. His father wasn't here right now, so he would have to feed himself…again. Boba sighed and slid off his chair, his small feet landing softly on the tile floor. He wasn't hungry anyways.  
  
'Why is daddy gone so much?' he though sadly. 'I guess I'll go outside.' He looked out the widow and saw it was raining furiously. 'No, never mind. Hey! I know!' The little Boba Fett skipped happily to the door and out into the hall. When he was younger he would play this game with his father, Jango. It had been fun for both of them, but especially for Boba.  
  
The eight year old bounty hunter in training walked down to the cloning sector in the Kamino city. He pressed his face up against the glass as he watched exact replicas of himself sit and eat breakfast. How boring they were! He would liven things up for them. The walked to the door leading to the cloning areas and waved a hand in front of the control panel. Nothing happened. 'Weird… this is interesting.' He stood on his tippy toes and looked hard at the panel. He waved his small hand before it again, but nothing happened again. He grinned. 'How fun! A new game!' He meant puzzle, of course, but it was the same to him. He pressed his hand against the panel, but still nothing happened. He nodded and began taking it off the wall, aiming to get behind the panel to the wires. He struggled in vain before running off to his living quarters. To anyone who didn't know the boy, it appeared that he had given up; not this child.  
  
His room wasn't too bad of a mess, but he had to rummage around a bit before finding what he wanted. "Here it is!" He spoke out loud to himself, picking up the tool. He ran back to the control panel and started to pry at the edge. He stopped, remembering a lesson his father had taught him. He tried waving his hand before the access panel again, but wasn't surprised when nothing happened. He began tugging at the edge of the panel again, and grinned triumphantly when if came off. He caught it and put it gently on the floor. He looked back at the whole in the wall, already thinking about what wires to move and connect. Only when he looked, there weren't any wires.  
  
There was a blaster.  
  
A blue bolt of energy struck Boba in the shoulder. "Ouch!" He fell back and glared at the blaster and rubbed his stinging shoulder. Another test left by his father. He saw the blaster load up again, preparing for another shoot. Boba rolled out of the way, standing up in the doorway, out of the line of fire. It was then he noticed the camera watching him from across the hall. He grinned at it and new that his father was watching him, judging him. 'He knows me too well. Another day of random tests when I'm to think he's gone.' He sighed and reached around the corner and yanked at the blaster. It came out with ease, but this time the door didn't open like all the other times. He sighed again, his father had made new obstacles for him. He peeked cautiously around the corner at the maze of wires. 'Just watch, there's gonna be an electric shock when I reach in there.' He took his tool and poked at the wires. Sure enough, an electric shock ran up his arm and knocked him back.  
  
'Figures, should've known.' He took the blaster and checked the electricity pack as he tucked the tool in his belt for later, and stood up. It was almost full. 'Excellent.' He grinned evilly. 'Everything is going as planed…well, not really.' He stood back and took careful aim with the blaster. Even though it was only a practice blaster and only stings, it would do its job. He fired at the wires, knowing this is not what his father had in mind for him to do, but he had learned that surprising his father was a good thing…it the surprise was good, that is. The door slid open and the young Boba Fett bounced happily into the now deserted mess hall, waiting for his new challenge to present its self.  
  
Slowly he crept across the hall, looking from side to side, being as quiet as possible so he could hear all that happened. He got to the other side of the mess hall unscathed, be feeling uneasy. That had been way to painless. Carefully, he waved his hand in front the door panel, and the door slid open easily. Hardly surprised, Boba new that since he had gotten past the first door test easily, his father would not do that one again today…maybe. He new what was behind the doors, and hesitated before going into the training hall. 'This could be bad,' he decided and crept along the far wall, keeping out of sight. He watched as clones his 'age' learn and practice kicks, punches, and various ways of breaking creatures' necks if they had one, or if they had more than one.  
  
Boba crept on, to the area where older clones were learning techniques on blaster firing and having a mock battle with some droids. 'I wonder if dad will make me do that? Or maybe make me fight some clones? I should watch out for that in the future.'  
  
"Hello Boba. What are you doing?" The mystical voice of Tuan We filtered into Boba's thoughts, making him jump. He looked up into the large, beautiful eyes of the Kaminoean, his own eyes reflecting the galaxy within.  
  
"Oh, hullo Tuan We. I'm just watching the clones." He smiled innocently, knowing that it was lost on the female because she had yet to learn to read human expressions.  
  
"With a training blaster, Boba? Oh, I see. It is the tests your father has been setting up. He has been working on those for a while. Good luck, I have seen he some of the things he has for you, and they're not easy." She mimicked Boba's smile and turned away, Boba Fett staring after her. 'Maybe she does know what it means….'  
  
Boba had been preoccupied with Tuan We, so he didn't notice that the mock battle had ended and he had some visitors heading his way. He did notice, however, when a bolt of blue energy exploded on the wall, inches from his head. Boba dived away from the wall, not wanting to be cornered and looked up at his attackers.  
  
Two clones stood before him, entering their teenage years. Boba noticed their cocky air and figured they were trained for this. He lifted his blaster and shot at one of them, but he dodged and laughed evilly. 'Definitely trained. Dad probably trained them. I wonder how frustrating it was….' He dived behind some barrels, randomly firing at the clones. He hit one in the leg and grinned, and looked around for the other one. A round of blaster fire forced him down. He new they were going easy on him, or he would have been hit and down by now, but it didn't matter to him. This was what his father did, and he had to learn it somehow. He took out the clone kneeling in the open and checked his energy. 'Perfect, just perfect! I swear he knows my every move two weeks ahead of time!' His energy was low now, almost depleted. He frowned and looked out at the fallen clones gun and the barrels less that a roll away and new what he was to do.  
  
Boba Fett knew his dad liked surprises form him, so he decided not to leap out and grab the blaster then roll behind the other barrels. He opened the side of the blaster and yanked the energy pack out, grimacing. Small electric shocks stung his fingers and so he was quick to get rid of it. He threw it over his barrels and over the clones shelter and heard a yelp and the buzzing of a small electric shock. It was just enough to render the clone unconscious. 'Good, this is going nicely.' He walked carefully over the fallen clone laying out in the open and picked out the blaster. It was bigger and heavier than the other one, but it would work well. He walked cautiously over to the door leading out of the training room and waved his hand in front of it, and standing dead center of the door. It opened to reveal his next challenge: a wall.  
  
A wall of armed droids, that is.  
  
Boba Fett now new why you never stand dead center of a door that you don't know what's behind it. He dived to the side as bolts of blue energy streaked past him. The stinging blues stopped when Boba wasn't in the line of fire and Boba peaked around the door. The energy bolts screamed past him again as he ducked aside. 'Scratch that exit,' he thought glumly. He looked around and saw the door to the mess hall, and that was it. There were no other exits. 'Unless….' Boba got to his feet and walked the twenty yards to the edge of the training room and looked down at the cloning factory. To the small boy, it seemed to stretch on forever. He looked around and found the camera watching him, playing eyes for his father. He gave it a have grin and looked hesitantly down at the whirring machines and tiny babies in large glass bottles. He gulped and looked back up at the camera. He got to his knees, turned around and slowly lowered himself down.  
  
Boba got to the point where he was hanging by nothing but his fingers and began to wish he had taken on the wall of droids, it would have been easier. He looked up and tried to decide what to do. He was down, and he could try and get back up, but his father would be watching, so he couldn't do that. He looked below him and saw the drop to the almost flat spinning wheel-like thing with a lot of glass bottles on it. He grimaced and looked straight ahead at a funny whirring noise and saw, to his horror, a very quick mechanical arm moving directly at him. He looked down again and decided to find out what a ride on the giant wheel would be like. He let go, hoping he had done so soon enough that the arm would miss him, and he almost got through, but the collar of his shirt caught onto something and he was carried swiftly away, gagging.  
  
Jango Fett watched his son standing on the edge of the cloning factory, hesitant. He had surprised his father twice already and Jango watched as the boy looked at the camera on last time before lowering himself over the edge. Jango leaned forward and watched as the fingers held on for dear life, the knuckles turning white. Then they relaxed and were gone, over the edge. What Jango didn't see, however, was his son being carried away by the mechanical arm by the collar of his shirt. He smiled and switched the view to another camera, frowned, then switched the view again. He frowned and began switching views franticly.  
  
"Hello Jango, is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, were are the cameras for the cloning factory?"  
  
"Oh, we don't have cameras there. We have security, and some nice defenses, but no cameras. Why do you ask?" Tuan We looked down at the spinning human chair that had so recently been occupied by Jango. "I wonder what happened." Tuan We walked rapidly after Jango.  
  
Jango sprinted down the glass covered walkway and skidded to a stop in the control room. "Stop the machines! Stop them right now!" The Kaminoeans running the machine looked at him quizzically, but didn't openly question the order. They brought the factory to a dead stop, stopping everything in place.  
  
"What is it? What has happened Jango?" The Prime Minister walked into the room, followed by Tuan We.  
  
"Boba's out there somewhere!"  
  
"Oh dear. Come with me Jango, we shall find him." Jango followed the Prime Minister and Tuan We, striding fast to keep up. The entered a glass cover walkway and Jango saw that every single machine had stopped in place.  
  
Bringing everything to a dead stop was definitely not the choice Boba would have chosen. He had managed to get on the arm and steady himself, but when the arm just stopped its forward travel, he couldn't hold on. He soon found himself flying without any help from a machine. He cried out as he saw a walkway loom ahead of him. He tried to bring his hands up to protect his face for impact, but they were too busy grabbing for something of stop his flight. He felt on of his hand grab onto something and he swung away from the looming walkway, but found himself on a crash course with another. The thing he had held onto slowed his flight but he was still going quite fast.  
  
"Where do you suppose he could be, Prime Minister?"  
  
"Well, Jango, he could be anywhere by now."  
  
"I hope he's-"  
  
THUMP!!  
  
Boba's voice came directly from above, muffled by glass, "Hi dad. Hullo Tuan We. How do you do Minister?"  
  
  
  
Hee! How do you like? I thought it was funny. *shrugs * Please review, it's appreciate  
  
: ) 


End file.
